


The hunter and his prey

by disownedbytime



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disownedbytime/pseuds/disownedbytime
Summary: A story in which the predator became the prey.(Really just pwp)
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	The hunter and his prey

He knew his prey was near, he could feel it in his soul –besides he saw him come here earlier. Walking cautiously around the botanical garden, he watched every movement to spot said prey.

It didn’t take him long until he found him, hiding under the shade of a tree he slept next to a bed of flowers.

_Oh how beautiful and defenseless he was! Sleeping away during class time with no care in the world. Truly a work of art!_

He got close, tiptoeing so he wouldn’t be found out. Kneeling down next to the sleeping lion as he stared at his beautiful and wild visage; he really enjoyed looking at him, almost as much as he liked looking at Vil. It was a different feeling however; with him, he wanted to chase him, to corner him, to see the expression in his face as he got close –and, oh how he wanted the lion to defend himself, to bare his fangs at him, to make his own heart pound–

Suddenly he felt his legs falter, and as he fell he found himself looking at the hat that slid from his head just as his back collided with the grass below. It took him some seconds to register what had happened.

“What are you doing, Rook?”

Rook was now pined to the ground by his prey, Leona Kingscholar. With one hand, the lion held both of the hunter’s wrists together over his head. His legs were restrained by him too.

“Ah, Roi du Leon!” Rook exclaimed. A normal person would’ve been scared, but Rook was excited by the turn of events. “Seems the prey fought back!”

“Prey? So you are here to hunt me?” Leona grinned. “Looks like that won’t be possible.”

“Non, I was merely here to observe you during your time off, but it looks like I was too excited to watch you so close and messed up my chance.” Rook lamented. “It’s a shame, I really thought this time I had you. I’ll have to leave it for another time.”

Rook tried to unbind his hands, but Leona’s grip tightened.

“Ah, Roi du Leon, I believe you–” Rook’s words were cut short when Leona pressed his knee over Rook’s crotch. “Roi–”

“I’m not letting you go this time.” Leona’s voice was dangerously low. “You want me, don’t you?”

“Oui, but–” Rook stammered. He was uncharacteristically at a loss of words. “Ah, wait, Leona-kun.”

Ignoring the babbling, Leona sank his fangs into Rook’s neck, eliciting a yelp from him. Happy with his deed, Leona moved his left hand down to Rook’s crotch, teasing him.

“You want this, right? This is what you want me to do every time you follow me.” In a swift movement, he unfastened Rook’s belt and pants, staring at his clothed member. “I can see you want it. You can stop me now, but I won’t be kind later if you continue doing this.” He looked up to see the hunter’s reaction.

To his surprise, Rook’s eyes gleamed; his face was hot but his expression was blissful. “Oh non, I won’t stop you, I want to see how you–”

Leona bit into him again, drawing blood this time. “Shut up.” Not wasting more time, Leona stuck his hand inside the other’s pants, sliding his fingers alongside Rook’s dick. “I’d make you beg, but I like you more when you’re not talking.”

Rook was about to speak, but after reflecting on the words that he had just heard, he decided to keep his mouth shut, he wasn’t going to miss his chance. He was unable to move due the restrain on his hands and legs, but the pressure in his crotch made him squirm.

“You’re so desperate that you’re willing to shut up. If I only knew it was so easy.” Leona licked the blood dripping from Rook’s neck, eliciting a soft moan from the other. He grabbed the hunter’s dick and stroke it, fast and hard.

Rook knew he couldn’t close his eyes; he became the prey, so he had to be alert – _but oh, how good it was! Being held, pinned, strangled by him, not to mention the sensation of the hand on his member._ To be in such a situation with the king of lions, it was as if every one of his wishes came true in that moment.

Leona didn’t bother taking Rook’s member out of his pants, he knew it would make a mess and he preferred that he dealt with that himself. His hands were big enough to encircle the shaft completely, so he gripped it with a strength that he knew was both painful and pleasurable at the same time. He played with the tip too, massaging it slowly, teasing Rook and feeling precum leaking, which he used it to reduce the friction of his strokes. His technique showed he wasn’t new at this.

The deed didn’t last long, between Leona’s fast pace and Rook’s excitement, everything was over in a few minutes. Leona let go of the hunter’s wrists and stepped away from him.

“Done.” Leona smugly said, wiping his semen-covered hand on the grass next to them. “You can leave me alone now.”

It took Rook several seconds to come to himself. It was hot, his hair was sticking to his face, he felt semen on his skin and clothes, his makeup was most likely ruined, and he knew that Vil would lose his temper if he were to see him in such a state; but he felt in heaven. Regaining his breath, he sat up and stared at the lion.

“What are you looking at? Go now or–” Leona didn’t react fast, and he found himself pinned to the ground in mere seconds.

Rook, still in his disheveled state, pounced at Leona, straddling him with his legs. “Non, Leona-kun.” His voice seemed excited. “I haven’t finished.”

“Rook, let go of me.” Leona tried to stand up but the hunter’s strength made it difficult for him. Rook looked frail, but he was still a hunter and had enough body strength to deal with beasts. “You seem to have finished already.”

Rook pressed the lion’s shoulders to the ground. “Oh non, I’m not talking about that, I did indeed finish by your touch, but not with my research. I merely saw you in the act, I need more, I need to see you in action, I–”

“Give me a break.” Leona sighed and rubbed his temples, however a moment later he grinned and spoke again. “You’re a pest, but if you want to do more, then I won’t stop you. Get up and let me tell you what you’re going to do.”

Surprised by the turns of events, Rook did as he was told and let go of the lion, sitting next to him and awaited for instructions with the same excited grin he had before. Leona kneeled down in front of him with his legs apart, then he undid his belt and unzipped his pants, taking his dick out.

“Suck it.” The words came out as an order.

Rook was mesmerized by the sight of the lion’s member as he had never seen one –from an alive specimen– so close.

“Are you deaf?” Leona said and grabbed Rook by his hair, guiding him to his cock. “I said suck.”

The hunter came out of his trance and looked up to the lion. “Bien sûr, I’ll be delighted. I’ve never seen one like this! The color, the size! And the spikes! To make a lioness–” His words were cut off once again by Leona.

“If you don’t shut up I’ll leave. Either start or leave me alone.” Leona rubbed his temples once again.

Rook nodded. He stared at the member with hungry eyes, he never thought he’d ever have this opportunity so he wanted to make the most out of it. Cautiously he touched it with his fingers, feeling the skin and spikes that were rough and sharp. Then he began to stroke it slowly, said spikes tickling his hand –it wasn’t as bad since he was doing it slowly, but he knew it’d hurt if he went faster. He was ecstatic when he felt the dick harden in his hands so, even knowing it was going to hurt him, he quickened his pace. When he heard a growl from above, he went ahead and licked the shaft. He felt the sharpness of each spike on his tongue, but the stings were nothing compared to the excitement he felt from the action itself. After giving it a few licks, he enclosed his lips over it. There was no way his mouth could house the member completely, but he tried to take as much as he could, feeling it hurt the inside of his mouth. He turned to the side to reach the base of his dick but it was difficult with such size. In his mouth there was a mix of blood, saliva and precum, so every time he opened his mouth fluids dripped from it.

“You’re making a mess.” Leona said with irritation. He grabbed Rook by his hair again and slammed him into himself. “Do it faster.”

Rook gagged and some tears flowed from his eyes, yet he couldn’t be more elated and aroused. He sped up his pace, feeling his mouth fill more with blood and other fluids. Leona’s hand didn’t let go of his hair, so he didn’t have an option to stop.

They continued until Leona came, spilling his fluids all over Rook’s face, making a bigger mess.

“Hope your research is done– hey, stop looking at me like that, what else do you want?” Leona said and rolled his eyes as he stared at Rook who was looking at him expectantly.

“This sensation... ah I can’t compare it to anything I’ve felt before. The roughness of a beast it’s really wonderful.” Rook spoke with enthusiasm.

“Are you hard again?” Leona was now looking at Rook’s crotch, which showed a growing erection.

Rook smiled. “Oui. I want to know how you would feel inside me.”

Leona brought a hand to his face. “You are a pain, how aren’t you satisfied yet?”

“Oh I definitely am and I enjoyed it like I’ve never had, but we’re already here so I ought to do as much as I can.” Rook’s eyes gleamed. At any other moment it’d be like his usual self, but in his state he looked dangerous.

“Will you leave me alone if I do what you want?” Leona said, resignation in his words.

“Oui.”

“Lie down.” Leona ordered. “And take off–”

He couldn’t finish his sentence as the garden sprinklers went off, showering both students to the core.

“No way, I’m done here.” Leona stood up and left the garden, leaving Rook behind.

“Wait, Roi du Leon!” Rook yelled after him fruitlessly. “Ah, he escaped.” Without moving from his spot, he looked around at the sprinklers as the water kept soaking him. “Just like a cat running away from rain.”

He stood up too, fixing his uniform as he did so. He knew Vil was going to be angry at him, but what he just went through was worth any harsh word from him, and now the water made it for a good excuse anyway. He looked in the direction where Leona left, thinking about going after him. He promised he’d leave him alone, but seeing as they didn’t finish what they were doing, he knew he didn’t have to keep his part of the deal. In the end he decided his research was enough for a day, he’d learnt a lot of things anyway.

“I’ll get you next time, Roi du Leon, after all a good hunter always gets his prize.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
